Maudit soit le destin
by choup37
Summary: Post 3.09. La mort de Cami laisse les Mikaelson dévastés. Alors, lorsque Freya suggère une idée folle pour la sauver, ils se jettent tous dessus, prêts à tout pour ramener la jeune humaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour. Je m'aventure dans ce fandom pour la première fois, après tant d'autres :) J'ai littéralement pété un câble à la mort de Cami. L'épisode de Noel était juste merveilleux, malgré le sang obligé avec les Mikaelson, et son cliffhanger final m'a déchiré le cœur et les boyaux. C'était juste _injuste._ Nick avait enfin réussi à passer outre sa peur... grrrrrrrrrrr... **

**Je ne pense pas être originale en disant que j'ai tenté à ma manière de corriger ce crime. Ma fic contient quelques spoilers pour la suite de la saison 3, après le 3.09. Elle en contient surement également quelques uns pour le début de la saison et le final de la s2 (Nick je vais te tuer..).**

 **Bonne lecture, bons cris, et bonnes reviews :)**

* * *

 **Maudit soit le destin**

 _-Niklaus ! Niklaus !_

Les hurlements de l'hybride auraient pu réveiller le quartier entier. En fait, Elijah n'était pas certain que ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Lui et Freya arrivèrent en même temps devant la porte de sa chambre, le vampire ouvrant le battant d'un grand coup de pied avant de s'engouffrer en trombe dans la pièce.

Il pila sur place devant le tableau qui l'attendait : Camille gisait immobile dans les bras de son frère, son cou en sang. Celui d'Elijah se refroidit brusquement alors qu'il réalisait toutes les implications et sous-entendus.

 _-Cami_ ! hurla Freya en courant vers elle et Klaus.

Elle recula devant le grondement sauvage qui s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier. Les yeux de Klaus prirent une teinte dorée alors que son visage se tordait, l'aura du loup remontant en lui.

 _-Klaus ? Klaus, c'est moi, Freya !_

 _-Freya, recule_ , murmura Elijah.

 _-Je ne vais pas rester à attendre !_

 _-Dans son état, il n'est même pas certain qu'il t'entende, encore moins te reconnaisse. Recule._

 _-Mais Cami.._

L'expression de son frère fut la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

 _-Je n'entends plus son cœur battre_ , murmura celui-ci très bas, en luttant contre un nouveau flux de larmes.

Beccah, puis Cami. Comment Noël pouvait-il tourner ainsi à la catastrophe ?

 _-Niklaus_ ? appela-t-il prudemment. _Niklaus ? Tu m'entends ?_

Le loup releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard brisa le cœur de sa famille.

 _-Niklaus ? C'est moi, Elijah,_ continua à l'appeler doucement ce dernier.

 _-Elijah_ ? répéta faiblement son interlocuteur, hébété.

 _-C'est moi.._

 _-Elle est morte.. Elle l'a tuée.._

La confirmation orale était inutile, mais elle glaça un peu plus le sang de l'autre vampire, lui tordant les intestins de douleur.

 _-Cette pute d'Aurora s'est introduite dans ma chambre alors qu'on dormait.. Je peux sentir son odeur partout, elle empeste les murs !_ rugit Klaus.

Aurora.. Cette garce.. encore et toujours elle.

 _-J'aurai dû la tuer à Thanksgiving,_ gronda Klaus. _Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser partir._

 _-Klaus, ce n'est pas ta faute,_ murmura sa sœur.

 _-Elle est morte ! Elle est morte, Freya ! Et il n'y a rien que je peux faire pour la ramener !_

 _-Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai,_ souffla la jeune femme.

 _-Quoi_ ?

Les deux frères avaient crié en même temps.

 _-Vincent, il pourrait la ramener._

 _-Qui ? Le sorcier ?_

 _-Le nouveau régent des sorciers de La Nouvelle-Orléans,_ corrigea la blonde.

 _-Il a été élu ? Depuis quand ?!_

 _-Depuis peu. Je suis une sorcière, j'ai senti sa montée de pouvoirs.. Il s'est connecté aux Anciens, il a une chance.._

 _-.. de pouvoir ramener un mort. Comme Davina,_ termina Elijah qui avait fait la connexion. _Quand elle a voulu ramener Kol._

Kol. Une autre mort injuste, laissée sans réparation.

 _-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?_ murmura Klaus.

La mort de Cami semblait avoir détruit ses capacités mentales. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Elijah avant de répondre :

 _-Parce que c'est son amie ? Et qu'il ne supporte pas les Strix ?_

 _-Je l'appelle,_ décida Freya en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

Le sang du vampire ne fit qu'un tour.

 _-Où vas-tu ?_

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

 _-Dans le salon, j'y ai laissé mon portable._

 _-Non !_

Le cri fit piler la sorcière et hausser un sourcil à Klaus. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas lâché le corps de Cami, le gardant blotti précieusement contre lui.

 _-Non_ , paniqua Elijah. _Tu restes ici._

 _-Eli, je descends juste chercher mon portable. Rien de dangereux,_ tenta de le rassurer sa sœur, en se méprenant sur la raison de sa peur.

 _-Tu_ .. Le vampire passa sa main sur son visage. Il comprit son erreur quand il la retira pour découvrir deux regards inquiets le fixer. _Tu ne peux pas y aller.._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Il.. Beccah.._

 _-Rebeccah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?_

Le silence du vampire dura quelques secondes de trop.

 _-Elijah_ ? grogna Klaus.

L'intéressé sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait coincé et à court de mots. Freya comprendrait certainement, mais Klaus ? Dans son état, son petit frère était imprévisible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait aussi peur de sa réaction à son égard. Tous deux recommençaient à peine à se parler, dire la vérité risquait de recreuser le fossé à peine rempli que leurs trahisons mutuelles avaient entrainé. Mais mentir.. les conséquences seraient désastreuses. La peste ou le choléra ?

 _-Beccah.. elle.. elle m'a appelé,_ murmura-t-il. _La malédiction est toujours là._

 _-Quoi ? C'est impossible !_ s'exclama Freya. J _e l'ai détruite !_

 _-Ça n'a pas marché, ou bien elle était trop incrustée.. Elle a voulu tuer son chauffeur de taxi, alors elle est partie et m'a appelée. Elle voulait que je la stoppe. À tout prix. Je ne voulais pas.. je ne voulais pas, Niklaus ! Je lui ai dit de revenir ici, que Freya trouverait une solution, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle avait trop peur de blesser l'un d'entre nous. Elle .._

Il poussa un juron, incapable de continuer.

 _-Elijah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ interrogea Freya, clairement effrayée à présent.

 _-Il l'a daguée,_ murmura Klaus.

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire !_ se défendit leur frère.

 _-Où est-elle ?_ jura Freya en le secouant par le bras.

 _-Sur le canapé.._

 _-Putain, Eli!_ hurla la jeune femme en sortant en trombe de la chambre, le laissant seul avec leur frère et un cadavre.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander à quelle sauce il allait être massacré, car le dit-cadet se leva, Cami toujours installée solidement dans ses bras, et quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant un Elijah confus et de plus en plus paniqué.

Lorsque celui-ci rejoignit ses proches dans le salon, ce fut pour y découvrir Freya en train d'examiner la marque sur le poignet de Rebeccah, son expression sombre n'augurant rien de bon. Klaus s'était assis sur le fauteuil juste à coté du canapé, ses yeux ne les quittant jamais. Son expression était impénétrable lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers Elijah.

 _-Klaus.._

 _-Freya dit que la marque est revenue intacte,_ murmura ce dernier. _Que Beccah aurait de nouveau perdu la tête._ Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Cami. _Elle était dangereuse, et tu l'as stoppée._

 _-Je suis désolé, Niklaus,_ murmura Elijah en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, sa main se posant sur son genou. _Je ne savais pas quoi faire_ , avoua-t-il.

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

 _-Je ne t'en veux pas, Elijah. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. J'aurai fait pareil, et tu le sais. Tu as protégé Rebeccah, tu nous as tous protégés._

Son ainé lui lança un regard confus.

 _-Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ?_

 _-Je réfléchis de quelle manière je vais tuer les Strix_ , siffla rageusement l'hybride. _Rien ne peut être assez doux pour eux. Mais auparavant, je vais ramener Cami. Et ensuite, je les massacrerai tous. Cette pute d'Aurora en première._

 _-Tu ne le feras pas seul,_ grogna Elijah, son masque civilisé tombant un instant pour laisser apparaître le monstre de la Porte rouge.

 _-Laissez-moi un morceau_ , grogna leur sœur depuis le canapé. _Je vais appeler Vincent. Déplacez Beccah dans un lieu sûr._


	2. Chapter 2

_**La suite pour qui veut, j'espère que vous aimerez, surtout toi ma Fee, tu risques de bien rire :)**_

 _ **N'ayez pas peur de commenter, je ne mords pas (pas comme Klaus), et je réponds toujours :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Vincent ne débarque dans la maison familiale : l'annonce de Freya l'avait mis dans une rage indescriptible, et il était prêt à tout pour ramener Cami puis lancer la guerre contre les Srix. Une humeur semblable à celle des Mikaelson, qui arpentaient le salon comme des lions en cage, à l'exception de Klaus qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Cami. Celle-ci semblait s'être transformée en aimant à hybride, l'empêchant de se lever ou se déplacer d'une quelconque façon sans qu'il ne l'emmène avec lui.

Cette vision tordait un peu plus le cœur de sa famille, qui ne pouvait imaginer le déchirement intérieur dont Klaus était la proie. Parvenir enfin à avouer ses sentiments pour se faire arracher l'être aimé de la plus atroce des manières. Si Cami ne revenait pas à la vie, Klaus ne serait plus jamais le même. L'humaine était son ancre, sa rédemption. Sans elle, il ne resterait que l'hybride sauvage et amer. Même Hayley, qui avait rejoint la famille entretemps, avait pitié de lui, et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait pu ressentir une vengeance justifiée devant sa souffrance. Mais Cami était aussi son amie, et le deuil de Klaus était aussi le sien, comme il l'était pour tous ceux présents.

Un bruit de course attira l'attention du groupe: ils haussèrent un sourcil en voyant Vincent apparaître, accompagné de Davina.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ grogna Klaus.

 _-Cami est mon amie,_ répliqua froidement l'adolescente. _Tu n'es qu'un enculé, et je me fous de ton bonheur, mais il est hors de question qu'elle reste morte. Pas quand je peux enfin sauver quelqu'un._

Son commentaire provoqua un léger malaise, que la jeune fille ignora royalement en se dirigeant directement vers la petite table du salon, préparée par Freya pour réaliser le sort. Elle y déposa ses ingrédients, et se tourna vers Vincent.

 _-Dépêche-toi !_

 _-Ça ne se passe pas ainsi, Davina_ , soupira le sorcier. _On ne ramène pas juste quelqu'un en combinant nos pouvoirs. Il y a des règles._

 _-Je les connais, merci !_

 _-Alors tu sais que les Anciens ne ramèneront pas Cami si on ne leur offre rien en échange._

 _-C'est à dire?_ interrogea Elijah depuis sa place derrière Niklaus.

 _-Une vie pour une vie_ , expliqua doucement Freya. _L'équilibre doit être respecté._

 _-Personne n'est mort quand nous avons ramené Mère,_ fit-il remarquer.

 _-Si, elle.. et Dahlia,_ expliqua la sorcière. _Elles ont fini par disparaître, ce qui a permis de conserver l'équilibre. Les Anciens l'auraient rétabli eux-mêmes autrement._

 _-Donc quoi ?_ s'agaça Klaus. _Il faut tuer quelqu'un en échange ? Excellent, j'ai déjà la cible en tête._

 _-Pas n'importe qui,_ fit Vincent. _Une personne assez puissante pour compenser la pureté de Camille._

 _-Une salope de vampire vieille de mille ans, c'est suffisant ?_

 _-Ça devrait suffire,_ sourit froidement le Régent. _Freya, j'aurai aussi besoin de ton aide._

 _-Avec plaisir,_ commenta la Mikaelson en rejoignant le duo. _Tu ne t'en sortirais pas sans moi, de toute manière. Tout régent que tu es, tu n'as pas autant de puissance que moi._

 _-J'aimerai dire que c'est faux,_ grommela l'intéressé. _Klaus, il faut que tu la poses au centre du tapis, au milieu des bougies,_ expliqua-t-il. _Nous allons devoir la consacrer: ce n'est pas une sorcière, mais cela permettra de conserver son âme en attendant de la ramener. Vos amis de Mystic Falls ont provoqué un tel bordel qu'il n'existe plus rien de l'autre côté du Voile.. Les âmes surnaturelles sont bloquées, alors que dire des humaines.. La consacrer la protégera, elle restera dans le domaine des sorciers et donc ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

 _-Putain de Bonnie,_ pesta l'hybride en déposant doucement le corps à l'endroit indiqué.

 _-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais un mauvais goût en matière de femme_ , commenta Freya. _Nous allons invoquer son esprit, et tenter de l'apaiser, pour la préparer à revenir. Puis nous emploierons ceci_ – elle désigna un artefact- p _our augmenter notre canaliser notre pouvoir et l'augmenter._

 _-C'est quoi ?_ demanda Hayley.

 _-Un œil d'Osiris, le dieu des morts égyptiens. Les croyants pensaient qu'il permettait à l'au-delà de veiller sur les vivants. L'aide d'Osiris nous sera nécessaire : il va falloir sortir une âme de son royaume, après tout. Je vous conseille de reculer : ça risque de péter._

 _-Abime un seul de ses cheveux et je trouve un moyen de réactiver le sort de sommeil de Dahliah,_ menaça Klaus qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les côtés de Cami.

 _-Tant d'amour, ça me tord le cœur,_ commenta sa sœur d'un ton léger.

 _-Quand vous aurez fini de jouer, on attend,_ s'impatienta Davina.

 _-Un souci, gamine ?_

 _-Oui, tu nous fais chier à gueuler alors qu'on essaye de sauver Cami ! Tu n'es pas le seul à l'aimer, alors ferme-la et laisse-nous faire notre job !_

L'hybride plissa les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, néanmoins, la main ferme de son frère se posa sur son épaule.

 _-Elle a raison. Recule et laisse-les faire._

Klaus grogna mais obéit, alors que les sorciers débutaient l'incantation, leurs yeux clos et mains jointes. Consacrer une humaine était inhabituel, mais ils n'étaient pas le genre à reculer devant ce genre de défi. En fait, si leurs pouvaient n'avaient pas été suffisants, leur détermination à ramener leur amie aurait suffit tant ils prononçaient les formules avec conviction et force.

Un Régent, sa prédécesseuse et une sorcière âgée de 1000 ans formée par la plus puissante de toutes. Un tel trio ne pouvait que se montrer infernalement efficace. Le vent qui s'éleva autour d'eux était tel qu'il força les témoins à reculer davantage. Tendant la main, Freya alluma de l'encens, avant de se lever et déposer un point noir sur le front de la morte. Puis elle saisit une coupe d'eau auparavant bénite, et en traça le visage de la jeune femme. Ce détail n'était pas obligatoire, mais Cami n'étant pas une sorcière de son vivant, il aiderait à la purification de son âme et ainsi à l'acceptation des Anciens. Un souffle plus fort que les autres s'éleva, et une sensation d'apaisement envahit la pièce. Les épaules se détendirent, comme si un poids silencieux avait été enlevé de la conscience de chacun.

 _-C'est fait,_ murmura Vincent en traçant un symbole avec des herbes sur la table. _Camille O'Connell est à présent une part de la communauté des sorciers de La Nouvelle-Orléans. Son âme attend son jugement. Nous allons tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle pour connaître ses souhaits._ Son expression se fit grave alors qu'il se tournait vers Nik. _Je dois t'avertir, néanmoins, Klaus Mikaelson : les âmes des morts sont capricieuses, et difficilement contrôlables. Toi mieux que personne le sait. Cami risque d'être agitée, et perdue : il te faudra être capable de la calmer et l'apaiser afin que le dialogue puisse être possible. T'en sens-tu capable ?_

 _-Lance le sort_ , répliqua l'hybride d'une voix rauque, tout son corps tendu.

 _-Comme tu le souhaites,_ murmura le Régent avant de commencer une incantation, aussitôt imité par ses camarades de magie.

Hayley grimaça devant la force du vent qui se levait : les bougies tremblèrent alors qu'autour d'eux, tout était secoué, des plantes vertes aux rideaux sans oublier leurs vêtements. On n'entrait pas en contact avec les morts sans conséquences.

 _-Elle vient.. je la sens,_ souffla Vincent. _Elle est perdue et en colère.. Cami ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Vincent._

 _-Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Un hoquet secoua Klaus en voyant apparaître l'image de la femme qu'il aimait si désespéramment. Celle-ci était vêtue de la même tenue qu'elle portait à sa mort, mais son apparence était clairement celle d'un fantôme : sa peau était terriblement pâle, et son corps presque transparent.

 _-Cami_ ? Chuchota-t-il.

 _-Klaus_ ? Fit cette dernière en se tournant vers lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Je .._

 _-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est moi?_ cria le fantôme devant son corps allongé. _Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Cami, écoute-moi,_ l'appela Freya, attirant son attention. T _u es à la maison. Nous avons contacté ton esprit._

 _-Mon esprit ? Quel esprit ? Pourquoi appeler mon esprit ?_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement alors qu'elle faisait la connexion. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers son corps, puis vers l'assemblée qui l'observait, inquiète. _Je suis morte ?_

 _-Ce n'était pas ainsi que je voulais te l'annoncer,_ souffla la sorcière.

 _-Je suis morte ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ interrogea l'ancienne humaine d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

 _-Cami._., tenta de la calmer Vincent.

 _-Aurora t'a tuée,_ gronda Klaus.

 _-Klaus !_ hurla Freya. _Tact !_

 _-Elle est morte ! Elle mérite de savoir comment !_ hurla encore plus fort l'hybride, dont les nerfs commençaient visiblement à le lâcher.

 _-Aurora_ ? répéta Cami d'une voix étrangement distante. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Est-ce que je veux savoir comment ?_

 _-Non,_ répliquèrent Freya et Davina en même temps.

 _-Que .. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je .. je suis morte, je ne devrais pas être ici. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?_ Interrogea la jeune femme, cherchant clairement à garder le contrôle de la situation – certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

 _-Nous allons te ramener,_ expliqua doucement Freya. _Si tu le veux, bien sûr,_ ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Klaus qui s'était tendu.

 _-Me ramener ? C'est possible ? On .. on en a le droit ?_

 _-Cami, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas rester là-bas !_ S'exclama Klaus en se rapprochant. _Tu ne peux pas_ , répéta-t-il en la fixant avec désespoir.

 _-Klaus_ …, murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui, avant de la baisser avec tristesse. _Je ne peux pas te toucher.._

 _-Tu le pourrais si tu revenais ! S'il te plait !_ Insista-t-il.

 _-Je me souviens,_ ajouta-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague – l'avait-elle seulement entendu ? _C'est Noël .. On était sur le balcon, tu._. Elle rougit, et s'interrompit sous le poids des regards. Celui de Klaus était humide. _Et je suis morte,_ murmura-t-elle, son sourire s'effaçant instantanément. _Elle m'a tuée ?_

 _-Dans ton sommeil.._

 _-Non.. ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi.. Oh mon Dieu !_ S'exclama Cami en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, l'horreur émanant de tout son être translucide. _Elle m'a .. elle m'a contrainte.. à me tuer.. Tu dormais.. Je n'avais plus de verveine en moi, je n'ai pas pu résister.._ Les larmes inondèrent ses joues pâles _. Elle m'a poussée à me tuer.._

 _-Je vais me faire un tabouret de sa tête,_ gronda sauvagement Klaus, ses yeux dansant sur le doré, comme ceux d'Hayley.

 _-Je vais la donner à bouffer aux chiens au bayou,_ crisa la jeune loup-garou.

 _-Il ne restera rien d'elle quand j'en aurai fini avec_ , jura Davina.

 _-Laissez-moi jouer avec avant,_ imposa Freya.

 _-Je t'amène les outils, chère sœur,_ siffla Elijah.

 _-Ramenez-moi et je la butterai moi-même !_ hurla le fantôme, surprenant tout le monde. _Elle a osé.. cette garce jalouse et psychopathe.. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça !_

 _-C'était au programme, mais il va falloir que tu te calmes,_ répondit prudemment Vincent.

 _-La ferme Griffith ! Tu ne me disais pas quoi faire quand je vivais, ne pense pas pouvoir me diriger morte !_

Un pouffement fit tourner la tête des spectateurs, qui fixèrent interloqués Hayley.

 _-La mort ne change pas les gens, on dirait,_ expliqua souriante celle-ci.

 _-Non, elle empire leur caractère,_ commenta Freya avec un demi-sourire.

 _-Comme les vampires ?_ Ironisa Davina.

 _-Oh, la ferme,_ pesta Klaus sous les regards moqueurs des trois femmes _. Cami, on va te ramener, je le jure. Et tu pourras en faire autant de charpie que tu voudras. À condition que tu me laisses lui arracher le cœur._

 _-Demandé si gentiment, c'est presque romantique de ta part,_ murmura l'humaine en tendant la main vers lui.

La remarque provoqua un frémissement du visage de l'hybride chez qui on put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire.

 _-Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je peux l'être._., souffla-t-il en se rapprochant.

 _-J'ai hâte de voir ça... Commence par me ramener, ça sera une preuve d'attachement,_ roucoula-t-elle en le fixant de sous ses cils.

 _-Sa tête sur un plateau d'argent_ , promit Klaus.

 _-Tu as intérêt.. Et évite de tâcher le sol en l'arrachant, il faut toujours nettoyer derrière toi._

 _-Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame_ , sourit-il.

 _-Oh, putain, arrêtez, c'est dégueulasse, elle est morte !_ râla Davina.

L'interjection ne troubla en rien le couple, qui se dévorait du regard. La tension sexuelle entre eux était palpable, et ce malgré le statut actuel de Cami.

 _-Aussi frémissant soit cet échange, il me faut l'interrompre. Le temps presse_ , commenta Elijah d'un ton badin.

 _-Jaloux,_ grogna son frère.

 _-Offre-moi la tête de l'autre garce en tabouret et je te laisserai peut-être tranquille,_ ordonna son ainé en croisant les bras. _Je t'avais dit de les tuer à Thanksgiving._

 _-Un conseil que j'aurai dû écouter.. Comme beaucoup d'autres_ , murmura très bas Niklaus pour lui-même, mais les mots n'échappèrent pas à l'ouïe surnaturelle de plusieurs habitants de la pièce. _Je m'en vais l'appliquer dès que Cami sera en vie._

 _-Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir pour toi, après tout,_ fit son frère en rajustant sa cravate.

 _-Bieeeen … et si on la ramenait ?_ Suggéra Vincent au milieu de tout cet échange surréaliste.

 _-Est-ce que je dois prévoir des travaux dans la chambre après son retour ?_ Demanda Elijah en haussant un sourcil, un fin sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait son frère qui lui en rendit un grivois.

 _-Dans la maison, cher frère, dans la maison._

 _-Dieu du Ciel,_ soupira dramatiquement son ainé en levant les yeux vers le plafond. _Hayley, je demande l'asile chez toi et Jackson._

 _-Accordé,_ répliqua l'hybride en fronçant le nez devant les regards que se lançaient les deux tourtereaux. _Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais un Klaus amoureux est dégoutant._

 _-Ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais le sujet,_ fit d'un ton léger l'intéressé.

Il pesta sous le poids de la claque.

 _-Laisse nos pauvres sorciers la ramener, si tu veux te la sauter,_ grogna son ex.

 _-Merci Hayley. Au moins une qui suit.. à peu près,_ grommela Vincent. _Mettons-nous au travail. Cami, on aura besoin de toi : tu es peut-être morte, mais la disparition du voile bloque les âmes entre les deux mondes. Tu es dans une sorte de.. salle d'attente. On va t'appeler. Il faut que tu nous aides en cherchant à revenir._

 _-Comment je fais ça?_ interrogea la blonde.

 _-Concentre-toi sur nous, sur le monde des vivants.. Sur ce qui fait t'y accrocher._

 _-Compris,_ murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Klaus qui la dévorait du regard, sans croire à sa chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite! L'action commence!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _-Ça ne marchera pas !_ Cria Hayley au milieu de la tempête.

 _-La ferme la louve ! Ça marchera ! Ça doit marcher !_ hurla Klaus en protégeant le corps de Cami.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ interrogea Davina, effrayée.

Le vent soufflait sans aucune limite autour d'eux, poussant les Mikaelson, quels qu'ils soient, à se réfugier loin de la table. Plusieurs vases et tableaux étaient déjà tombés, et on ne comptait plus le nombre de chaises envolées à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _-Les Anciens ne sont pas contents! Ils ne veulent pas laisser repartir Cami ! Son âme est trop pure, ils veulent la conserver !_ expliqua Vincent au milieu des soufflements.

 _-Ils auront un bain de sang en échange ! On leur a déjà promis!_ rugit Klaus. _Trois âmes perdues qui auraient dû mourir il y a des siècles !_

 _-Ils ne veulent pas!_ pesta Freya en continuant à psalmodier les formules, sa main gauche rivée sur le pendentif d'Osiris.

 _-Freya_ ! cria Elijah en voyant du sang commencer à couler de ses yeux.

Un phénomène identique se produisait chez Davina et Vincent. Celui-ci grogna, s'adressant clairement aux Anciens :

 _-Ne vous en prenez pas à nous ! Nous ne voulons pas vous offenser ! Camille O'Connell n'a rien à faire de ce côté du monde, et vous le savez ! Elle appartient au pan des vivants sa présence est indispensable pour maintenir la paix dans cette ville. Sans elle, Klaus Mikaelson y sèmera la terreur et les larmes. S'il vous plait!_ s'exclama-t-il avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

 _-Vincent_! appela Davina.

 _-Continue ! Je n'abandonnerai pas Cami ! Elle est innocente ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir à cause de cette guerre stupide !_

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, il était évident que les Anciens ne lâcheraient pas prise. Elijah commençait à se demander si leur lutte était vaine, quand son regard fut attiré par une lueur bleue fluorescente provenant de la poitrine de Freya.

 _-Freya_ !

Il se précipita vers elle, mais la jeune femme avait déjà plongé sa main dans son chemisier, pour en ressortir un médaillon bleu. Celui-ci étincelait de mille feux.

 _-Finn_ ? souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

 _-Finn_? répétèrent sans comprendre ses frères.

 _-Finn_ , balbutia la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir, du moins le pensait-elle, car plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent dans le groupe.

 _-Finn_ , lâcha d'une voix blanche Elijah devant l'apparition.

Leur ainé les fixait, son expression impénétrable alors qu'il se tenait droit au milieu du cercle de bougies. Il tourna la tête vers Klaus, qui resserra un peu plus le corps de Cami contre lui, puis vers sa sœur.

 _-Tu tiens vraiment à elle,_ murmura-t-il. _Au point d'être prête à en mourir._

 _-Elle est ma famille,_ répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

 _-Je l'étais aussi._

 _-Tu étais prêt à tuer un bébé. Mon Finn n'aurait jamais fait ça._

 _-Non .. mais il n'avait pas souffert des siècles dans un cercueil. 900 ans de perdus.._

 _-Ça ne justifie pas de s'en prendre à Hope_ , répliqua Elijah en se plaçant entre lui et Klaus. _Ni Kol._

 _-Toujours aussi protecteur.. J'admirais ce trait de caractère en toi. Tu as toujours été le gardien de cette famille, même quand elle tombait en lambeaux._

 _-Contrairement à toi qui as voulu la détruire,_ siffla l'intéressé. _Que fais-tu là ? Tu tentes de terminer nos meurtres ? Un peu difficile quand on n'a pas d'existence corporelle._

 _-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je tiens à ma famille.. ma vraie famille.._ , murmura le fantôme en fixant Freya. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt._ Il ferma les yeux : une lumière blanche envahit la pièce. _Ces Ancêtres ne sont que des morveux comparés à Mère.. J'en fais mon affaire._

 _-Finn, non !_ cria sa sœur, mais la lumière augmenta.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?_ hurla Klaus.

 _-Il se bat contre eux ! Et il .. il me laisse canaliser son pouvoir pour qu'on ait assez de force pour ramener Cami !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Prend-le !_

 _-Ça le tuera pour de bon!_ hurla horrifiée Freya.

 _-On s'en souciera plus tard ! Je me moque qu'il meurt ! Il a voulu nous tuer ! Cami doit revenir !_

Freya le dévisagea, épouvantée.

 _-Freya_! l'appela Davina. _Vite_ !

 _-Freya_! insista Vincent.

La jeune femme hoqueta, retenant un sanglot, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, sentant son cœur se déchirer.

 _-Je suis désolée.._

Les flammes des bougies montèrent subitement en flèche alors qu'elle s'alimentait du pouvoir de son frère. La puissance de ses dons devenait de plus en plus palpable, au point d'en être insupportable combinée à ceux de Vincent et Davina. Elle lâcha un long cri rauque, rejetant sa tête en arrière les yeux exorbités. Plusieurs explosions retentirent, et les murs de la maison ancestrale tremblèrent, la poussière et des gravats retombant sur le groupe qui s'abrita comme il put. Puis le silence tomba, dur, oppressant, insoutenable.

Klaus fixait désespéramment le corps de Cami, à la recherche du moindre petit indice pouvant lui indiquer son retour. En vain. Sa peau demeurait froide, et ses muscles totalement immobiles. Ses paupières fermées semblaient ne jamais vouloir se rouvrir. Aucun battement de cœur ne parvenait à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Le fantôme avait disparu il y a bien longtemps maintenant, au début des incantations autour de l'œil d'Osiris. Il s'était retrouvé seul, mais avec l'espoir de retrouver prochainement l'être aimé. Les sorciers avaient été si certains d'eux. Ils avaient affirmé pouvoir la ramener.

 _-Cami_.., murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

 _-Klaus_ , souffla Elijah en s'accroupissant à coté de lui, ses yeux cherchant également en vain un quelconque signe du retour à la vie de son amie.

 _-Elle devait revenir.._

 _-Je suis désolé, Niklaus_ , chuchota son frère en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le hurlement de l'hybride déchira les tympans du groupe. Le second fut encore plus animal, secouant les vitres au point de les fissurer. Elijah resserra sa prise sur son cadet, sentant pointer une des pires crises des trois derniers siècles.

 _-Pour l'amour de Dieu, crie moins fort, tu m'exploses les oreilles..._

 _-Cami !_ hurla le Mikaelson en agrippant sauvagement cette dernière qui pesta.

 _-Oh bordel, doucement, tu m'étouffes !_

 _-Cami !_ répéta son amant en la fixant comme s'il découvrait le plus merveilleux des trésors.

 _-C'est moi, je suis là,_ sourit l'intéressée en tentant de se redresser, mais Klaus la maintenait contre lui. _Klaus ? Je peux m'assoir ?_

 _-Non,_ répliqua ce dernier en l'embrassant sauvagement, son corps recouvrant pratiquement celui de la blonde qui gémit devant l'attaque.

 _-Je vais bien aussi, merci_ , grommela une Freya souriante en se redressant, soutenue par Hayley.

 _-Je crois que Klaus est trop occupé à envahir la gorge de Cami pour t'entendre,_ commenta l'hybride en grimaçant devant le spectacle.

Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ça quand il l'avait sautée ?

 _-Une occupation docte et justifiée,_ sourit Freya avant de soupirer en constatant que son pendentif avait perdu de son éclat.

 _-Finn_? interrogea Elijah qui avait reculé devant le baiser bestial toujours en cours.

 _-Je ne sais pas.. Il doit être épuisé.. J'ai dû tellement puiser dans ses forces... et il en a aussi employer pour contrer les anciens. J'essayerai d'entrer en contact avec lui quand je ne serais pas à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Ça va?_ demanda-t-elle aux deux autres sorciers, qui hochèrent la tête.

Eux aussi semblaient sortir de l'enfer, mais ils étaient intacts.

 _-Bien.. Puisque tout le monde est en état de marche, je propose qu'on aille massacrer le trio de putes,_ siffla Hayley.

 _-Approuvé_ , grogna Freya.

 _-Pas sans moi_ , gronda Klaus en rompant le baiser pour lever la tête vers eux. _Je vais leur arracher les couilles et leur faire bouffer._

 _-Si romantique,_ fit Davina en roulant des yeux.

 _-Tu étais prête à pire pour Kol,_ commenta Klaus en serrant contre lui l'objet de sa passion, qui semblait résignée à sa possessivité, mais n'en apparaissait guère gênée.

 _-Un point pour Mikaelson,_ commenta Vincent, avant d'ajouter devant l'expression furibonde de l'adolescente : _Davina, il faudra quelqu'un pour protéger Cami pendant qu'on va refaire le visage à ces enflures._

 _-Pourquoi moi?_ s'insurgea l'adolescente. _J'ai autant le niveau que toi pour leur démolir la tronche !_

 _-Justement, tu es parfaite pour protéger Cami. Et,_ ajouta-t-il devant son expression, _tu as assez de sang sur les mains. Je suis le régent à présent, c'est mon rôle de faire régner la justice._

 _-Et Freya ?_

 _-Depuis quand je dis à un Mikaelson ce qu'il a à faire ?_

 _-Un homme sage, j'aime,_ sourit l'intéressée en se relevant pour aller serrer le bras de Cami. _Tu te reposes, tu dors, tu manges, tu regardes la télé, et si tu sens un quelconque changement de caractère, tu cries. Les Anciens ont un humour bien à eux._


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le dernier chapitre, le plus long, tellement mon désir de vengeance était puissant.. Je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle, je préviens: SCENE DE TORTURE A VENIR, celle qui justifie le M de cette fic. Je sais, c'est _Originals,_ mais tout le monde ne souhaite peut-être pas lire ça.**

 **Etrangement, ce chapitre correspond à mon humeur actuelle, j'aurai bien aimé que non.. Il est dédié à ma Fee et mon petit ange, ma mouchette.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Cami poussa un gémissement en se sentant plaquée contre la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous sa tunique, la maintenant contre le battant de son corps, sans que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais celles de l'humaine. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de son dos, le pressant plus fort contre elle. L'hybride grogna, et attrapa ses cuisses pour mieux la soulever et lui faire enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, jouant immédiatement de son bassin contre le sien.

Le baiser se fit plus enfiévré, les dents se rajoutant dans l'échange en même temps que Cami enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son amant qui répondit en mordant férocement sa langue.

 _-Sauvage_ , siffla-t-elle.

 _-Fou de toi,_ corrigea-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

 _-Klaus.. Klaus, je suis là, je vais bien.._

 _-Maintenant,_ souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau désespéramment. _Maintenant_ , répéta-t-il quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. _Tu es morte. Tu es morte et je n'ai rien pu y faire. Je n'ai rien vu. Je suis le pire amant au monde._

 _-Arrête, arrête de te faire du mal. Personne ne l'aurait entendue entrer. Elle a ses techniques,_ murmura l'humaine en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 _-Avait_ , gronda Klaus, avant de la déposer sur la commode où il put se servir plus librement de ses mains.

 _-Klaus._., soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux de plaisir. _Klaus, je suis là.. en vie.._

L'hybride redressa la tête, et la dévisagea longuement.

 _-Oh, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point,_ grogna-t-il avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

 _Un hurlement résonna dans la pièce alors que les dents de Klaus s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans le cou de Tristan. Ce dernier était attaché à une chaise, ses vêtements déchirés et sa peau martelée de morsures et coupures diverses. Klaus prit soin de bien déchiqueter sa peau avant de le relâcher, sa bouche rouge de sang. Ses pupilles brillaient du même éclat doré que celles d'Hayley, qui avait retroussé ses manches pour éviter de les tâcher._

 _Le prisonnier tremblait de tout son corps, son esprit commençant à céder au venin des deux hybrides après l'heure de torture passée. Il releva des yeux embrumés vers Klaus, et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :_

 _-Ils viendront me chercher.. Me venger.._

 _-Mais qu'ils viennent... Cela ne fera que nous faciliter la tâche, susurra son bourreau avant de tracer une nouvelle entaille dans son torse._

 _-Tristan ! hurla sa sœur depuis le mur où elle était plaquée par Elijah._

 _Ce dernier était aidé dans sa tâche par la magie de Vincent et Freya. Ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour retenir l'ancienne maitresse de l'Original, qui se tourna vers elle en souriant :_

 _-Je crains que Tristan soit indisponible pour le moment, chérie._

 _-Fils de pute !_

 _-Si seulement c'était une insulte, commenta-t-il légèrement._

 _-Pour le principe, néanmoins, il faut la punir, ajouta Elijah._

 _-Tout à fait, cher frère, approuva Klaus avant d'enfoncer sa main dans le ventre de Tristan pour en arracher son foie._

 _Le hurlement du prisonnier fut délectable à entendre._

* * *

 _-Klaus ! Klaus !_

Les cris de la jeune femme résonnaient comme une marche de triomphe dans les oreilles de ce dernier, qui accéléra ses aller-retour, l'une de ses mains maintenant toujours fermement les poignets de l'humaine par dessus sa tête, alors que de l'autre il tenait sa hanche.

 _-Si bon.. si fort.. Ses cris aussi étaient un tel plaisir.._ , murmura le Mikaelson dans son oreille. _Il hurlait si fort à la fin.. suppliant pour qu'on l'achève.. Il délirait tellement... Il croyait revoir son père.. Cela le terrorisait.. à moins que ce ne soit le mien... Peut-être qu'il se reprenait pour Eli.._

Un coup de hanches plus brutal. Un nouveau cri.

 _-J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom.. Continue..._

Un long gémissement.

 _-Oh, tu n'as pas fini, amour.. Tu vas crier toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que ta voix t'abandonne et que ton corps te lâche, et là et seulement là, tu sauras ce que veut dire être à moi,_ gronda de sa voix basse l'hybride en attrapant la peau fine de son cou pour le suçoter férocement.

* * *

 _Le groupe regarda avec satisfaction le sang couler des nombreuses blessures du vampire, qui était à peine conscient depuis les chaines auxquelles il était attaché, sa tête frolant presque le sol glacé à présent d'une jolie couleur rouge sang. Freya lui balança un grand coup de pied dans la nuque, avant de lancer un nouveau sort qui augmenta le délire du blessé._

 _-Freya, ne tue pas notre jouet! lui reprocha Klaus qui l'avait remplacée à son poste de gardien._

 _Ses ongles de loups s'enfonçaient dans la poitrine d'Aurora, la déchirant consciencieusement._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nik, je connais mon job, répliqua sa sœur avant de plonger une aiguille dans sa hanche._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eli._

 _-Poison. Lent. Douloureux. Mortel. Pas de remède connu. À n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours._

 _-J'aime ta science, ma sœur, commenta son frère._

 _-Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu, murmura Vincent en se frottant les mains. Il est temps que le Régent rende à son tour justice. Je les ai avertis que je ne permettrai à aucun vampire de s'en prendre à un innocent sans conséquence. Ils n'ont pas écouté. Ils vont découvrir ma fureur._

 _Une onde puissante de magie envahit la pièce en même temps qu'il leva la main vers Aurora, en sifflant une longue suite de mots sans sens pour les frères mais qui firent sourire Freya. La vampire poussa un cri, et secoua la tête, tentant de se défendre, mais Vincent maintint son attaque._

 _-Enflure ! Dégénéré de sorcier! hurla la rousse en se débattant sauvagement, pour le plus grand plaisir des frères qui purent la maltraiter à outrance._

 _Méchante fille, tutut, fit Klaus en fronçant les sourcils. On ne parle pas ainsi à un membre respecté de la communauté._

 _-Bâtard !_

 _-De tant de manière, sourit l'intéressé avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans son cou. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu peux m'en insulter, commenta-t-il. Elle devrait être un peu plus obéissante._

 _-Ne me la tue avant qu'elle ait fini sa tâche, pesta Griffith._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est âgée, le poison ne la tuera pas, il la rendra seulement plus.. compréhensible. Une envie de te faire lécher les pieds ? C'est le bon moment._

 _-À vrai dire, j'avais quelque chose de plus amusant en tête. Relâchez-la._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Relâchez-la. Elle ne pourra pas vous attaquer._

 _-C'était quoi, ton sort? se méfia Hayley en retirant ses ongles de la cuisse de Tristan._

 _-L'équivalent d'une contrainte imposée par un vampire._

 _-Oh, tu m'intéresses, sourit Klaus avant de reculer, imité par Elijah._

 _Aurora tomba au sol, son visage encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle siffla, tentant en vain de lutter contre le sort dont elle était la victime. Le groupe la regarda se diriger à genoux vers Tristan, et commencer à tendre la main vers lui avant de crier, une secousse électrique la parcourant._

 _-Elle ne peut pas le toucher? comprit Elijah._

 _-Nope. Pas si le geste est gentil, ou a un quelconque but de réconfort._

 _-Sadique, sourit Hayley, avant de grogner en voyant Aurora ramasser une lame._

 _-Laisse-la faire !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-J'ai compris! s'exclama Freya. Oh c'est brillant ! Réussir à imposer ça à une si vieille pute !_

 _-Imposer quoi ?_

 _-Elle ne peut le toucher que pour le faire souffrir !_

 _Des cris d'appréciation s'élevèrent, bientôt remplacés par des ricanements lorsque la rousse enfonça le couteau dans le mollet de son frère._

 _-Oh, c'est génial.., se délecta Klaus. On peut la diriger ?_

 _-Évidemment, renifla Vincent. Où est l'intérêt sinon ?_

 _L'hybride le fixa avec un nouveau respect._

 _-Je comprends mieux le choix de Finn, murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers son ex. Oh non, chérie, tu y vas bien trop doucement.. Ouvre son ventre._

 _La vampire ne put qu'obéir, contrainte et désespérée. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce alors qu'elle tranchait la peau de son frère._

 _-Oh, ça va être si drôle..._

* * *

 _-Je ne te perdrai plus jamais.. plus jamais.. Tu resteras toujours avec moi.. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, je te protègerai de tout.. Tu resteras saine et sauve, à l'abri.._

Le rythme de Klaus devenait de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, son corps s'enfonçant davantage dans celui de Cami qui avait fermé les yeux, à peine consciente. Elle ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait joui au cours de la nuit. La joute durait depuis des heures à présent, et pourtant Niklaus ne semblait pas repu. Sa peau était marquée de traces rouges et noires, preuves du passage de son amant qui la releva pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses bras enroulés autour de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

 _-A moi.. Tu es à moi.. Personne d'autre.. Je ne te partagerai jamais.. Tu es trop précieuse.._

 _-Niklaus.._

 _-A moi,_ répéta encore l'hybride en mordant son épaule, provoquant un geignement.

 _-À toi.._

* * *

 _Elijah esquissa un sourire satisfait en entendant un crac sonore s'élever de la jambe gauche d'Aurora, augmenté par son hurlement de douleur._

 _-Quel joli concert ils nous offrent, commenta-t-il alors que Klaus brisait les phalanges de Tristan une à une._

 _-N'est-ce pas. De vrais nobles._

 _-Dommage qu'il manque Lucien. Le spectacle aurait été complet._

 _-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, ce souci sera bientôt résolu._

 _-Toujours si attentif, Niklaus , sourit davantage encore Elijah avant de tirer brutalement la tête d'Aurora en arrière. «T'ai-je permis de détourner les yeux ?» Il appuya sur sa jambe brisée de son talon, provoquant un nouveau craquement accompagné d'un cri aigu. «Cela se pense supérieur», la gronda-t-il avant de saisir un fouet._

 _Aurora se débattit, mais les chaines qui l'emprisonnaient aux murs étaient trop solides. Ses bras étaient contraints de demeurer attachés en arrière, ses poignets légèrement surélevés pour rendre la position encore un peu plus douloureuse, mais sans en devenir intenable. Sa robe avait depuis longtemps été arrachée, et tombait en lambeaux autour d'elle. Elijah traça l'intérieur de ses cuisses des lanières._

 _-Si blanches.., souffla-t-il. Elles ne le seront plus à la fin._

 _Ses yeux virèrent au rouge alors qu'il abattait le fouet sur sa peau. Klaus se délectait du spectacle, dévorant des yeux son frère dont il pouvait si rarement profiter de la bestialité. Elijah luttait constamment pour maintenir l'apparence d'un être civilisé, alors qu'en lui grondait tant de sauvagerie. Cette nuit lui permettait d'en libérer une partie, sans avoir à craindre une quelconque future honte._

 _-C'est ta faute, tu sais», commenta-t-il d'un ton léger entre deux sessions. «Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais laissé Cami tranquille.. Ou bien plus tard.. Mais ça.. Enfin, Aurora.. Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir indemne ? Tu te penses immunisée mais tu ne l'es pas», siffla-t-il. «Tu n'es qu'un démon du passé, que je vais effacer pour toujours cette nuit.»_

* * *

Cami poussa un long cri alors que son cœur explosait de nouveau, secoué par une vague d'étincelles plus puissante que toutes les précédentes. Les ongles de Klaus s'enfoncèrent dans son dos en même temps qu'il venait à son tour, se libérant en la jeune femme qui s'agrippa à lui, secouée de toutes parts par son orgasme.

* * *

 _Un sanglot secoua Aurora alors que le sort la contraignait à nettoyer le sang de son frère, sans pour autant lui permettre de le toucher ni même lui parler. Ce dernier n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes, la faisant s'interroger sur sa survie. À peine pouvait-elle entendre sa respiration._

 _-Tu es encore trop lente, fit Elijah en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Il s'approcha de Tristan, son poignard en main._

 _-Non ! Non ! paniqua la rousse en accélérant, son chiffon frottant frénétiquement sur le parquet._

 _-Cela t'apprendra à te montrer paresseuse, commenta le Mikaelson en coupant les tendons derrière le genou gauche du prisonnier._

 _Celui-ci tressaillit à peine, perdu dans son univers délirant. Freya fronça les sourcils._

 _-On va le perdre._

 _Elle leva la main, et murmura un sort._

 _-Voilà. J'ai soigné plusieurs coupures et ralenti le poison qui circule dans ses veines. Cela devrait le guérir suffisamment pour lui permettre de survivre quelques heures de plus._

 _La sorcière esquissa un sourire froid._

 _-Ce qui me permet de faire ceci._

 _Un tour de poignet de sa main, et Tristan fut saisi de hauts-le-cœur. La seconde d'après, un flot de vomi ensanglanté tombait sur le sol._

 _-Au travail, salope_ , _grogna Hayley en décochant un coup de pied dans le ventre à la vampire._

* * *

Les mains de Klaus traçaient avec douceur les contours du corps offert, remontant le long de son ventre pour s'attarder sur les hanches marquées férocement. Il sourit, et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses seins, les enveloppant de leur chaleur, avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha longuement.

L'hybride entreprit ensuite le parcours inverse, descendant le long de son corps jusqu'à ses jambes qu'il caressa longtemps de ses doigts, les malaxant avec attention. Sa bouche s'attarda sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de venir se poser sur son sexe qu'il pénétra cette fois de sa langue, faisant se tordre Cami qui gémit doucement, épuisée.

* * *

 _-Je vous hais ! Vous brulerez tous en enfer pour ce que vous faites !_

 _-Tant de mots d'amour.. Commence déjà par finir de nettoyer le sol, commenta Hayley._

 _-Toi la première, siffla la rousse. La salope de Klaus.. Je vais prendre tant de plaisir à te torturer.._

 _Elle ne vit pas venir le coup de pied. Ce dernier l'envoya voler en arrière, la faisant s'écraser contre ses chaines tachées de sang. Klaus Mikaelson enfonça son talon dans sa poitrine déchirée, et le fit tourner lentement._

 _-Insulter la mère de mon enfant.. Si stupide de ta part. Mais là encore, je ne devrais pas être surpris. Tu n'as jamais été connue pour ton intelligence. Ton sadisme, ta méchanceté, ta folie, ta possessivité, et, il faut le reconnaître, ta beauté, oui. Tu en es même célèbre. Mais ton intelligence? Si limitée. Ton monde se limite à tes désirs. Tu ne vois rien au-delà. C'est pour cela que tu ne comprendras jamais Cami._

 _-Cette garde ! Elle t'a volée !_

 _-Toujours à te réfugier derrière cette illusion. C'est tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? Accuser Cami de tous les maux plutôt que de reconnaître ta folie. S'en prendre à elle parce qu'elle a mon affection. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je t'aimais ? Je t'aimais il y a mille ans. Avant que tu ne détruises mon cœur. Et oui, il s'est tordu en te voyant, mais rien de plus. Tu n'es que l'ombre de la femme que j'ai connue. Et même à cette époque, ton esprit était déjà malade._

 _-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je t'aime !_

 _-Oh, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, murmura l'Originel. Tu n'aurais pas tuée Cami sinon. Mauvaise nouvelle : elle est en vie._

 _Son expression était malsainement triomphante lorsque son ancien amour poussa un hurlement de rage._

 _«C'est impossible ! Elle s'est tuée !_

 _-On l'a ramenée. Tous ensemble. Toute sa famille. Quelque chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais. Qui voudrait ramener une chose aussi dépravée que toi ? Même ton frère t'enferme pour tenter de te contrôler», cracha avec mépris Klaus. «Mais Cami ? Cami est un ange. Elle n'a rien demandé. Elle aurait pu partir. S'enfuir. Elle est restée. Elle tente depuis notre rencontre de soigner le peu de choses qui sont sauvables en nous, et elle a notre respect à tous pour cela. Parce que qui pouvons-nous leurrer ? Nous sommes perdus. Mais elle ? Elle le refuse. Elle s'accroche à sa certitude qu'il y a du bon en nous, en moi... que je suis sauvable.. que je peux faire de bonnes choses.._

 _Je n'y croyais pas. Je lui ai souvent ri au nez. J'ai été une enflure avec elle.. mais elle est restée. Elle m'a envoyée chier. Elle m'a insultée. Elle m'a même giflée», sourit-il, amusé par le souvenir. «Elle savait ce que j'étais et elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle a même insulté Mikael! Tout ça pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, comme elle dit. Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai sauvée. Pour ça que j'ai besoin d'elle. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Elle est mon ancre. Mon calme. Mon attache. Quand tout va mal, elle est là. Quand je merde, elle est là. Quand tout le monde me tourne le dos, elle est là. »_

 _Les yeux de l'hybride étaient humides à ce point. Sa famille avait détourné le regard, mal à l'aise. Le discours éveillait de très mauvais souvenirs dans leur conscience, ainsi qu'une certaine culpabilité devant la douleur tangible de Nik. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir merdé. Ils l'avaient tous fait. Mais Nik avait rarement eu du soutien dans ces moments. Seule Cami s'était toujours montrée présente._

 _-Tu n'es que du désir.. un désir sale et sauvage. Une pute. Rien de plus. Elle est l'avenir. Mon avenir. Ma rédemption. Celle qui me rendra un meilleur père pour Hope._

 _C'était généralement le moment où on lâchait une connerie pour détendre l'ambiance. Mais l'émotion était telle dans la voix de Klaus, et son discours si déchirant, que personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Elijah se contenta d'avancer et venir poser sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant que Klaus ne murmure très bas, seulement à son intention :_

 _-Je sais que je suis un sale con. Je n'aurai jamais dû me venger sur elle._

 _-Non, souffla très faiblement Elijah dont le cœur s'était soudainement retourné. Tu n'aurais jamais dû._

 _L'expression du plus jeune exprimait davantage que des mots. Elijah pressa son épaule, avant de se tourner vers Aurora qui était devenue plus pâle que la mort elle-même._

 _-Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. À toi l'honneur, mon frère, fit-il en lui tendant sa lame._

* * *

Elle était si belle endormie. Son visage était totalement relaxé, toute tension disparue de ses traits si souvent inquiets pendant la journée. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade autour de l'ovale de son visage, mettant en valeur son petit menton qu'elle savait si fermement tenir haut face à lui.

Il n'osait pas croire à son bonheur. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas une vampire. Ni un loup-garou. Une hybride. Une sorcière. Un quelconque être surnaturel. Non, c'était la plus fragile et extraordinaire chose de tout l'univers : une humaine. Un petit bout de femme, têtue et emmerdante comme pas deux. Un être éphémère, à la vie si courte et si fragile. Cela la rendait si précieuse. Si admirable. Si belle. Si extraordinaire à ses yeux fatigués et las.

Il lui avait failli tant de fois. Celle-ci avait été celle de trop. Klaus se jura de la protéger de tous les dangers existants et imaginables. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur sa famille pour cela. Cami était aussi leur amie. Les autres s'étaient montrés aussi dévastés que lui lors de sa mort. Le nier serait stupide et cruel.

 _-Cami O'Connell_.., murmura-t-il en caressant son visage du bout de ses doigts. _La courageuse barman. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

* * *

 _Klaus se redressa au dessus du cadavre de Tristan, avant d'essuyer dessus sa lame couverte de sang. Il lui décocha un coup de pied, le poussant vers le corps de sa sœur aussi peu reconnaissable. Seuls leurs vêtements permettaient de les identifier, et encore, ces derniers tombaient en pièces. Peu importait, finalement. Bientôt, il n'en resterait plus rien. Vincent termina de couvrir les corps de sel, avant de se tourner vers les frères._

 _-C'est fait. Leurs esprits ne hanteront pas cette pièce, et normalement nulle part ailleurs._

 _-Je n'aime pas le 'normalement', marmonna Klaus._

 _-Désolé.. Le Voile n'existe plus, on ne sait pas où vont les êtres surnaturels comme les vampires.. Ils errent probablement pour toujours dans le néant._

 _-Bien trop gentil pour ce duo de connards, grommela l'hybride._

 _-Au moins, ils ne nous causeront plus de souci, tenta de le rassurer Hayley. Et Cami est vengée._

 _-Oui, sourit finalement Klaus. Elle l'est» Il tendit le briquet à son frère. «Cette fois, à toi l'honneur»_

* * *

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Freya leva la main pour mieux examiner le fin flacon au clair de lune. Celui-ci était empli d'un liquide bleu nuit, une couleur appropriée quand on pensait aux souffrances qu'avait endurées Rebbecah à cause du poison qui laminait son corps. Cela prendrait bientôt fin. Leur sœur serait de retour, guérie et libre de toute contrainte mentale.

Un petit rire lui échappa à cette pensée. Se penchant, elle lança un baiser vers les cendres qui trônaient au milieu du salon : Lucien avait été un adversaire coriace, mais il avait finalement fini par lui révéler l'emplacement du vrai remède. La sorcière embrassa son pendentif, qui avait retrouvé son éclat originel.

 _-Tu l'as sauvée.. merci._

* * *

 _-Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ interrogea Elijah.

 _-J'ai un mal de tête effroyable et une envie de vomir digne d'une gastro d'enfer, mais en dehors de cela, ça va,_ grommela son interlocuteur en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Eijah sourit, et saisit la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table : il en remplit deux verres, et en tendit un à l'humain qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Le vampire l'observa boire avec attention : lorsqu'il vit ses mains trembler un peu trop fort à son goût, il se pencha et vint l'aider.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ marmonna le Détective Kinney. _Je ne suis pas si faible normalement._

 _-Ce sont les effets secondaires de la fin de votre contrainte. J'ai dû rentrer profondément dans votre esprit pour la supprimer complètement et vous rendre tous vos souvenirs. Il est parfaitement normal de vous sentir au moins nauséeux._

 _-Ma contrainte.. J'ai encore du mal à y croire._

 _-Vous vous y ferez,_ répondit l'Original en esquissant un fin sourire. _Vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour tout comprendre et accepter. On ne guérit pas si facilement d'une contrainte si violente et longue : vous aurez besoin d'aide. Cami pourra vous la fournir._

 _-Cami.. Je savais qu'elle connaissait plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire,_ soupira le policier en se frottant le front. _Toute sa famille est liée à ce bordel._

 _-Et nous la protégeons,_ répliqua Elijah en le fixant, son expression toujours aimable mais le sens de ses paroles parfaitement clair. _De tous ceux qui voudraient l'attaquer ou la manipuler pour leurs desseins._

 _-Pas la peine de me menacer, Monsieur Mikaelson, je ne suis pas son ennemi,_ rétorqua l'humain en relevant la tête pour le fixer à son tour froidement. _Vous pouvez garder vos sous-entendus pour l'enflure qui m'a contraint._

 _-Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à propos de Lucien, nous nous sommes occupés de lui,_ répondit le vampire de son ton léger, intérieurement satisfait de la réponse de l'humain.

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

 _-Est-ce que je veux savoir ?_

 _-Probablement pas. Sachez simplement que les responsables des meurtres monstrueux qui ont secoué la ville ont été neutralisés._

 _-Je suppose que cela devrait me suffire.. Merci,_ soupira-t-il avant de se resservir un nouveau verre. _Et merci pour.._ Il montra son crane. _Je devenais fou. Même avec l'aide de votre frère._

 _-Vous avez aussi été victime de ce trio d'enflures. Et Cami tient à vous. Il est naturel que je vous aide._

 _-Merci quand même.. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?_ s'inquiéta Kinney. _Vous avez l'air de dire qu'elle a des ennuis._

Le sourire d'Elijah était sincère cette fois.

 _-Elle va parfaitement bien, détective. Tout va bien. Elle est entre de bonnes mains._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ouais j'ai osé.. Vengeance complète, pure et simple. Sur _Merlin,_ on m'appelait la réparatrice. D'un OS, cette fic s'est changée en multi-chapitres au fur et à mesure que les idées affluaient et se développaient. D'où la présence de Finn et Kinney, de l'alternance entre passé et présent (j'espère qu'on s'y paume pas Oo), et de ma série de scénettes finales. Parce que j'avais plein de bordel à résoudre. Nah.  
**


End file.
